conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Flags of Rhodesia
s Or jumping dexter. The second and third quadrants are Sable with three waves Or across the quadrants and spread evenly. | Designer = Alexander FritzHoxton | Image2 = Royal Standard of Rhodesia.png | Use2 = 010000 | Symbol2 = | Proportion2 = 2:3 | Design2 = Four quadrants. The first and fourth quadrants are Sable, with the first containing three symmetrical waves Ardent across the quadrant and the fourth containing a crown Ardent centered in the quadrant. The second and third quadrants are Vert, both with two s Or jumping dexter. | Designer2 = Alexander FritzHoxton | Type2 = }} The Kingdom of Rhodesia is represented through various flags which are recognised as the official banners of the various institutions using them. Rhodesia has two official governmental flags, the National Flag and the Royal Standard, with the former representing the nation as a whole and the latter representing the Monarchy of Rhodesia as the sovereign representation of the people of the country. The National Flag is divided into four quadrants divided by a symmetric cross Vert. The first and fourth quadrants are Ardent with two s Or jumping dexter. The second and third quadrants are Sable with three waves Or across the quadrants and spread evenly. The Royal Standard is also divided into four quadrants, but it is not divided by a cross. The first and fourth quadrants are Sable, with the first containing three symmetrical waves Ardent across the quadrant and the fourth containing a crown Ardent centered in the quadrant. The second and third quadrants are Vert, both with two s Or jumping dexter. Both flags are used to represent the Rhodesian nation, although the Royal Standard is more correctly described as a representation of the representative figurehead of the nation. History The original flag of Rhodesia was designed by Francis Rhodes in 1624, who used a green in honour of the English heritage of the new country. The green cross flag was used during the early stages of Rhodesian settlement, and it was formally adopted as the national flag of the country upon its self-proclamation of independence in 1649. The flag symbolised the early stages of nation growth, and it was used for the first two Kings of the Rhodesian nation, those being Francis I and Francis II. The second flag to be adopted was under Edward I, who based the flag on the heraldry of the House of Rhodes in an attempt to further dissociate Rhodesia with its European roots. After the outbreak of the First Civil War in 1703, the flag designed by Edward I became a symbol of the Absolutist faction of the conflict, and subsequently, a in the style of the first flag of the nation was adopted by Constitutionalists. The resolution of the Civil War in 1705 saw the emergence of a new standard representing a compromise between the two main factions. The third national flag was also used to represent the House of Rhodes, as a gesture of unity to the idea of a nation of the Rhodesian people. Used for 166 years, the third national flag was replaced by the fourth and current design, which was chartered during the fourth year of the reign of Henry II to enrich the country culturally. Designed by the legendary Rhodesian designer Alexander FritzHoxton, the fourth flag of Rhodesia represented a golden age in the development of the Rhodesian state, as many attribute the success of Rhodesia as a nation to the careful and confident rule of Henry II. In an effort to signify unity between the various factions of the Rhodesian public, Henry II also commissioned the creation of a separate Royal Standard in an effort to appeal to more traditionally-minded members of the upper classes of Rhodesia, given that the creation of a separate flag would show the King's dedication to the maintenance of social order in this golden Rhodesian development. During the Second Civil War which began in 1889, the Society for Greater Rhodesia used the Absolutist standard designed by Edward I as a show of absolute loyalty to the social order of Rhodesia and the idea of Greater Rhodesia, which Edward I promoted during his early reign. After the war ended, the flag became infamous among members of the commontry as a symbol of tyrannical aristocracy, and as such, it was banned from flying for a period of fifty years following the Peace of Salisbury in 1901. Meanings The National Flag represents the entirety of the Rhodesian nation as a collective, unitary nation-state. The green symmetrical cross is homage to , from which the original flag of Rhodesia was designed. The green represents the fertility and livelihood of the Rhodesian country, and the cross is a representation of the English heritage of the country. The white quadrants with the golden antelopes represent the pure intentions of the people of Rhodesia and the treasure of the country that they inherited, with the antelope being the symbolic animal representation of the Rhodesian nation. The black quadrants are homage to the original arms of Francis Rhodes, and the black field and golden waves represent the loyalty to the rich and prosperous tradition of the Rhodesian monarchy. The Royal Standard represents the Monarch of Rhodesia as the figurehead of the nation. The black quadrants represent the monarchy itself, with the waves representing the House of Rhodes and the crown representing its sovereignty over the Rhodesian nation as the one true king of the land. The green quadrants with the golden antelope represent the lush, rich lands which make up the Rhodesian realm. Historical flags See also *Coat of arms of Rhodesia * Category:Rhodesia Category:Flags